


Hyunjin Centric

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Hyunjin needs to regress more.





	Hyunjin Centric

**Author's Note:**

> Can y’all tell I have writers block lmao these chapters have gotten real short and rlly gone downhill lmao
> 
> This is kinda just a filler chapter idk
> 
> Also it’s almost 4am so if there’s mistakes I apologise

Hyunjin wasn’t really sure why, but he had been feeling the need to regress a whole lot more often than normal. He knew he should say something to someone, since all eight of his members were so unbelievably supporting, and four of those eight members were his boyfriends. But he couldn’t persuade himself to bring it up. He wasn’t even stressed, so why would he need to regress in the first place?

 

They were preparing for a comeback, sure, but he didn’t really feel all that stressed. So why did he feel the sudden urge to regress so often recently? He should be focusing on Jeongin, who had stopped regressing again. He sighed as his toast popped up from the toaster.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Felix asked, entering the kitchen and draping himself over the taller boy’s shoulders somehow. Hyunjin removed the toast and placed it on an empty plate as quickly as he could. He still burnt his fingers.

 

“Nothing, just the comeback” Hyunjin lied, moving to grab a knife, dragging Felix along with him. Felix hummed and kissed the skin right under Hyunjin’s ear.

 

“If you say so.”

 

They stayed silent after that, and Hyunjin finished his toast in a short time, sharing a few bites with Felix. 

 

“What’s your schedule today look like?” Hyunjin asked, taking a sip of raspberry juice straight from the jug.

 

“I gotta record and stuff” Felix pouted, and Hyunjin hummed. 

 

“I have to help Jeongin memorise the dance he’s been struggling with” Hyunjin shrugged, handing the juice to Felix. The younger finished the remnants of the jug just as Changbin entered. They’ll have to pick up some more juice later. The shortest smiled at them fondly. 

 

“Felix we gotta go soon, Chan will get pissy if we don’t finish recording by tonight” Changbin announced. He kissed Hyunjin first, the tallest boy had a deep red tinting his cheeks, and then he kissed Felix, who was considerably more used to the action. 

 

“Why by tonight?” Felix asked. They both stared at Changbin for an answer.

 

“I dunno I think Innie’s mouth is hurting a bit, so Seungmin and Minho hyung suggested we have a movie night, so I think that’s what’s happening” Changbin explained with a shrug. 

 

“Alright, I guess we should get going then” Felix said, finally removing himself from Hyunjin, but not before leaving a kiss on the taller boy’s plush lips. “Bye Jinnie, good luck with Innie, give him kisses for us.”

 

“I will” Hyunjin smiled. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to all this love and affection. 

 

===

 

It was nearing 5:30pm and Jeongin had gotten a whole lot better at the dances, so Hyunjin was proud of both himself and Jeongin.

 

“I think we’re done for today Innie, you did a great job!” Hyunjin complimented with a bright smile. Then he remembered he was supposed to give Jeongin kisses in place of Felix and Changbin. “Oh yeah Jeongin, come here, Lix and Bin wanted me to give these to you.”

 

“What?” Jeongin asked warily, glaring at his boyfriend playfully. Hyunjin skipped over to the maknae and pulled him in by his shirt before he could get away. “Hyuuuung, I’m sweaty!”

 

“Doesn’t matter” Hyunjin mumbled between the three kisses he gave to the younger. Jeongin was blushing cutely. Hyunjin had to give him a fourth kiss. “Let’s get back to the dorms, yeah? How’s your mouth feeling?”

 

“Oh I kinda forgot about it since we were so focused, but my teeth kinda still hurt” Jeongin pouted, but let Hyunjin pull him to the showers so they could get rid of the sweat and grossness. 

  
  
  


Once they were back at the dorms, Seungmin gave Jeongin some pain killers for his teeth, and they all got comfy in the living room. Jisung and Minho were bickering about what they should choose for a movie, and Woojin was trying to get them to compromise. 

 

“I want to watch Into the Spiderverse” Minho said. Jisung rolled his eyes.

 

“Hyung it’s not even out yet, we’d be watching it illegally” Jisung argued back.

 

“Oh like you care about what’s illegal or not” Minho scoffed.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“Guys, what about we watch something else, maybe let the others have a say” Woojin tried to say, but Minho  _ and  _ Jisung threw him a glare. 

 

“Hey, how about Jeongin picks?” Chan said, carrying the food into the room. He handed the maknae a tub of slightly melted chocolate ice cream, forbidding him to eat anything that would hurt his teeth further. 

 

“Um— I wanna watch Adventure Time. I know it’s not a movie, but I’m in the mood for it” Jeongin admitted quietly. Chan nodded and picked up the remote, quickly finding Adventure Time and putting it on for the youngest. 

 

A few episodes in, Hyunjin started to feel the need to be little. And he was going to say something about it, he really was, but a tiny giggle from Jeongin ripped the thought from his mind. Jeongin had slipped, which he should have guessed would happen, so he couldn’t do it too, that’d be too much and he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on the members right before a comeback. So he kept his mouth shut and took advantage of Jeongin’s clinginess while it lasted.

 

===

 

As weeks passed, it got harder and harder for Hyunjin to repress his little side. Whenever he saw something cute he just wanted to drop and relax. But he couldn’t, not with all these comeback preparations getting in the way. He began practicing more often, and even straying away from the affection his boyfriends tried to provide. They had to know something was up, but none of them said anything. It kind of hurt Hyunjin, but he also knew that if anyone did bring it up, he’d definitely drop right on the spot. And Hyunjin wasn’t too fond of that idea. So he pushed harder to the point that his only free time was his sleep time.

  
  
  


Soon enough, their comeback was approaching. He knew he should regress beforehand because they’ll be so busy with promotions once the comeback happens, but he was too afraid of being a burden. 

 

“Hey guys, I think we should stop for today” Chan announced worriedly, snapping Hyunjin out of his half asleep state. He was sucking on the water bottle as if it were a sippy cup, and once he realised what he was doing he pulled it away with a grimace. He was  _ so  _ exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt someone sit next to him, so he opened his eyes and saw Seungmin. 

 

“We’re kinda worried about you” the younger admitted, looking at him sympathetically. Hyunjin hated that. 

 

“I’m fine” Hyunjin gave a fake smile. Seungmin didn’t believe it.

 

“I’m kicking out Chan and Minho tonight so we can have a sleepover with our boyfriends” Seungmin told him, leaving a kiss on his cheek before standing up and leaving. Hyunjin barely remembered that they had all switched rooms.

  
  
  


Hyunjin got dressed in his least comfy sleepwear since he was planning on not slipping into his headspace tonight. He sleepily helped Seungmin drag all the mattresses in the room onto the floor so they could comfortably lay in a snuggle puddle. Once the bed was made, he collapsed on top of it. It was  _ so _ comfy. He heard Seungmin say something but he was too tired to decipher what the words were. After a few moments he felt his boyfriends cuddle up to him

 

“Love you, Jinnie” Changbin whispered, kissing his shoulder softly. He felt Felix’s lips graze the mole under his eye and it tickled, making him giggle in his sleepy state. He could feel Jeongin’s hand grasp his and give it a squeeze, he knew for sure it was Jeongin’s. Seungmin was kissing his forehead. His heart felt so full, and he was warm all over, and he felt so loved, and it was just so comfy, and-

 

“Jinnie, what’s wrong?” Jeongin asked suddenly. Everyone moved back to look at what was happening. Hyunjin whined at the loss of contact and warmth. 

 

“Why are you crying, baby?” Changbin asked, and Hyunjin didn’t even realise he was crying. He couldn’t look at them, he looked so pathetic.

 

“Please, Hyunjin, talk to us” Felix pleaded, and Hyunjin let out a sob when Felix’s voice cracked. He made grabby hands at the freckled boy and pouted, tears rapidly tumbling down his red cheeks. Felix pulled Hyunjin up into a tight hug.

 

“I-I lo-ove y-you guuuys” Hyunjin sobbed, and everyone softened and leaned in to join the hug.

 

“That’s what’s got you so emotional?” Came from Seungmin. Hyunjin froze momentarily before sighing. 

 

“I need…. I-I need to…. r-regress” Hyunjin mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Felix’s neck immediately after. 

 

“Oh, Jinnie, you can-“

 

“No, I can't!” Hyunjin exclaimed loudly, pushing Felix away from himself. Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion. “I-I can’t! B-Because Felix is a little, Changbin is a little, Jeongin is a little, Seungmin is a little! And then outside of  _ us _ , Jisung is a little, and Minho hyung, and Chan hyung too recently, and…. and-“

 

“Shhh, Jinnie, listen to us, alright?” Seungmin said softly, lifting Hyunjin’s chin up so he could look at them directly. “We’re all not  _ only _ regressors. We’ve all taken care of anyone who needs it, and if you need it then we’d be so much more than happy to do the part.”

 

“But I’ll be a burden-“

 

“No” Seungmin said firmly. “No, you’re not, and you never will be. You’re our pretty little Hyunjinnie.”

 

“Plus, hyung, I haven’t been feeling the need to regress a whole lot, so I would be able to care for you” Jeongin spoke up, leaning to peck Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin couldn’t stop crying, but Changbin pulled him into his lap and wiped away his tears. He heard Jeongin whisper something to Felix, but he couldn’t quite decipher what they were saying over the shushing from Changbin, and then Felix was gone, and Hyunjin could feel a dull squeeze in his chest. 

 

“Hyunjinnie, look over here” he heard Seungmin calling him, so he did look over, still in Changbin’s lap, to find Seungmin holding up Puppy. They really needed to get more stuffies since a lot of them all shared the same dog plushie.

 

“P-Puppy!” Hyunjin whined and made grabby hands. Seungmin handed it over, and Hyunjin hugged it closely to his chest before snuggling back into place against Changbin. He closed his eyes, but a few seconds later he heard the bedroom door open, so he looked up and saw Felix settle back in his spot. He had a blue transparent baby bottle in hand, and Hyunjin thinks it’s filled with chocolate milk. He lets Changbin reposition him in his lap, and he opens his mouth on instinct for the bottle. He hears fond chuckles, and Seungmin scoots closer, he has the bottle now, and he places it near Hyunjin’s face, so the tall boy latches his mouth on the nipple of the bottle and sucks eagerly.

 

“Awe you must be so thirsty, baby boy” Seungmin coos, and Hyunjin doesn’t really know what he’s saying to him, yet he smiles around the bottle anyway. 

 

He finished the chocolate milk relatively quickly and felt it being taken from his mouth. He whined at the loss, but a few seconds later there’s his paci in his mouth. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Changbin’s neck. The position was awkward and Hyunjin was bent a little weirdly due to the height difference, but it wasn’t a big problem because Seungmin was moving him to lay comfortably on the bed. Everyone else layed down too, and they all cuddled around Hyunjin as best they could. And in the morning they reassured him that it was okay if he needed to regress more often, because they’d always be there to care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,, I’ve been hella soft for little Hyunjin so he’s gonna be regressing more,, and I know I started this series out with Jeongin being a main regressor but I’m just not feeling it anymore?? So Jeongin is gonna be regressing less from now on 
> 
> Also yeah this chapter probably made zero sense lmao
> 
> Leave requests bc I think I’m running out (some requests I’m saving for when I don’t have writers block so it won’t be complete shit)


End file.
